Mark I Alternate
by J-547
Summary: After dealing with Chandler and learning Peridot's "get together" plan in the future, Lincoln just wants toive his life, but he goes to sleep one night unitil he encountered a problem from the past that came into his dream and have him build his suit in the loud house, how and why?


**This is after the end of Iron Loud and before the beginning of Iron Loud 2**

**Mark I Alternative**

Lincoln came back after a long time of school. Luckily it was Friday, meaning that he can do whatever he wants in the weekend.

As he got in, he saw that there was a stage looking presentation, with various objects from Lincoln's sisters.

Lincoln: Oh there doing a presentation?

He then looked at the title. "The Loud Talents"

The "talent" has gotten into him, as he was now happy to sad within a split second.

Lincoln: Guess it's not for me.

He then checked his bag and grabbed the comic book he was reading. He didn't noticed the fly in his sight, as he started to be annoyed.

Lincoln: Go away!

He was trying to get rid or kill the fly, but what he didn't realise is that he was about to hit the presentation but stopped himself.

Lincoln: Phew!

He then saw the fly out of no where which scared him. He was sent flying to the presentation, destroying it as he was falling.

Each object was smashed onto him. From Luna's guitar, Lynn's baseball bat, Lana's tools, and others.

The Loud Sisters heard the noises and then raced down the stairs, to only see that their prepared presentation was destroyed.

Lola: NO!!!

Leni: We worked hard on that!

Lori: It was a week!

Lisa: Actually we started planning since last month which is more time wasted!

Luan: That's all gone.

Luna: This is bogus!!!

Lucy: Gasp!

Lana: What could have done this?!

Then they were turned to a chemical glass that was fallen as Lincoln got up!

Lincoln: Ow!!!

He then looked at his sisters from the stairs. He knew what was about to happen but tries to protest.

Lincoln: This wasn't my fault!!!

Lynn: You!!!

Then the sisters were getting extremely angry, with there heads red as a tomato, ears, nose and mouths blowing up hot steam. There rage was beyond there control when they saw their brother.

Lincoln: Oh...

He then heard a chemical about to explode.

Lincoln: Crap...

He tried to run but the chemical exploded, right in Lincoln's face. He was down and was panting from the blast as he was struggling to move. He saw the sisters circle him as he was fainting away.

**Many hours later.**

Lincoln then wakes up to being in his room, he was wide awake and that he was somehow alive.

He then heard knocks at his door.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln! If your awake now, dinner is almost ready!

Lincoln: Ok, dad!

He heard his dad's footsteps go away as he was then getting up from his bed. He looked around and saw that everything was fine. But then the door knocked rapidly coming from at least.

Lincoln got up and knowing fully well what's about to happen.

The Sisters were only glaring at Lincoln angrily, as Lincoln was walking past all his sisters.

**Dining Table**

They all were eating as the father spoke up to Lincoln and announce what is going to happen to him.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln, what happened today was a bit extreme of you having to do that.

Lincoln: It was an accident...

Lynn Sr: However, your sisters say that you just brutally attacked the presentation. Since they were working hard than they ever did, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ground you son, and you must be in your room at all times with no games or comics.

Lincoln was upset but was glad that it wasn't worse.

Lincoln: Yes, Dad

Lynn Sr: But if there's anything you need Lincoln you can always ask me and your mother.

Lincoln knew that his parents would be in line with his sisters story, but grounding him was all he can take, he would rather have that than whatever his sisters have in mind.

The sisters looked at him angry, still, the parents maybe done, but the sisters are far from even forgiving him. Then Lori secretly did a kill sign, using her thumb across her neck. Lincoln had a massive gulp as he then spoke up.

Lincoln: Dad, can I request something.

Lynn Sr: What is it?

Lincoln: Junk, and lots of it.

Lynn Sr: Why you need junk?!

Lincoln: It helps me be focused while I'm grounded.

**Later**

Lynn Sr and Lincoln had gone out after dinner and grabbed a big load of junk.

After they reached home, a certain genderbend friend named Linka was waiting for him so they could hangout. The father of the louds was fine with them hangout. Lincoln was getting to work on drawing his design, while he explained his situation.

Linka: That's what happened to you?

Lincoln: Yeah, being grounded, I can take. But with 10 beyond angry sisters is going to end me, Physically and Mentally.

Linka: Why can't you talk to them.

Lincoln: It's 10 vs 1. Linka, I won't have nay chances like this. Not if I do this.

He then was done drawing and shows his work he's going to do. It was a metal armor suit for Lincoln.

Linka: What is that?

Lincoln: That's my ticket outta here. If I make it, I'm gonna stay with someone I know, it could be anyone.

Linka: Your always welcome to stay at my house.

Lincoln: But your bothers will probably do something about that.

Linka: I won't let them hurt you.

She then holds his hands and started to come close.

Linka: Ever since we met, I have been intrigued by you, you've always been a good person.

Lori: Linka, your bother is here to take you home!!!

Linka: Coming!!!

She then kisses his cheek. Blushing.

Linka: You don't have to be alone. Just don't die on me, ok?

Lincoln: I understand.

Linka then left his room as Lincoln starts to work on his suit, before his sisters strike.

**Lori and Leni's bedroom.**

The sisters were all still had nothing inside them, accept rage, anger, disgust. They were all willing to take Lincoln apart.

Lori: You know fully why we are here, it's becuase of that bastard of a brother, took our monthly work out of us!!!

Lisa: This is unacceptable from at this point!!!

Lola: WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

Lana: And I thought we were too harsh on him, turns out, he's worse!!!!

Lucy: If I could can express my anger, it would be at this moment with fire!!!

Lynn: When I get my hands on him, he'll be praying for mercy, which I won't give.

Luan: NO puns, NO jokes, I'm fully angry!!!!

Luna: He has gone too far!!!

Leni: Ugh, I'm so done with him!!!

Lori: It's time we put some sense into him! We strike at midnight, sneak in and start to polverise me him, the best way we can.

Lola: Our parents?!

Lisa: I have already improved there rooms with soundproof walls, they will not hear any sounds of movement to talking.

Lynn: This makes things easier!

Lana: YES it does.

Lori: All in favor!

Everyone had there hand up in agreement.

Lori: Everyone to your rooms, meet up 10 minutes before midnight.

The Sisters: Right!

What they didn't know is that their brother has got a game plan of his own.

**11PM (I Recommend Playing Iron Man Mark 1 OST, Lincoln is going to work)**

Lincoln was hamming away on metal for the face of his suit of armour. Everytime the hammer clangs on the metal, the more he was building up courage, determination as he kept going with a few clangs more.

He was ready to go, as soon as he was grounded, instead of his sisters being happy and relief, they were angry and unforgiving. He knew what would come.

Ever since the days where he was on his own, against his sisters, the sweet spot, the bad luck, the money, being pulled into a fight, laughing at him constantly after his screw up, them being angry for uploading a video of his sisters (not As much their fault, but still).

He never had a game plan in store, until he realised that if anything was gonna happen next, he would trained before it occurs.

And at this moment, Lincoln had a plan, he hope that his parents would understand, why he had to do this.

He then stopped clanging as he then soaked the metal with water and then placed it on the table.

**11:45PM**

He was gearing up as he put extra clothing on, with gloves and a jacket since he was in his tank top, a bandana and then proceed with the suit up.

After a few minutes of screwing tieing and screwing up, he was in his suit, ready to go, as he started to upload the suits systems onto the suit, so he can use it.

**11:50PM**

The Loud Sisters set up traps everywhere to when Lincoln appears, they have a surprise for him to be shown.

Everyone gathered in the hallway.

Lori: Traps, set.

Luan and Lana: Yep.

Lori: Lisa are we good?

Lisa: Yes, I have programmed some robots to take fire with paint.

Lola: Oh, this is too good!

Lynn: Stones, Rocks, Basketballs all ready for him!

Luna: Speakers are at full blast!

Lucy: I have my bats ready.

Leni: Everything is fine here. Wait where's Lily.

Lisa: She's sleeping, I have put headphones in, so she won't be able to know what's going on.

Lori: Good!

**11:59**

Lori: Alright, girls, it's go time.

Lincoln's upload was compete and he was ready.

**12:00AM**

Lynn knocked on the door and went back to the sisters, waiting.

As soon as the door was punched, both robots with paint guns, and was about to hit to shoot Lincoln, but he took them down as a robot in front attacked him with stones, but he put the bit down in one swing.

The sisters were shocked as they saw upon them, their brother in metal amour.

Sisters: Lincoln!?

He starts to walk, but then Lola's car was about to hit Lincoln, but he stompted it as her car was crushed.

Lola: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

He then spotted the loud speakers beside him.

Luna: Here's defined loud, Lincoln!!!

Lincoln gave a big swing and punched through the speakers, as they tore apart.

Luna: What the heck!?!?

The sisters then start to attack Lincoln with rocks, balls and stones at him, as he quickly went down stairs and went outside.

Lori: AFTER HIM!

The sisters went downstairs, but thanks to the oil from Lincoln's suit. They all slipped and fell onto the couch, which caused a loud thud which caused the parents to wake up.

Lynn Sr: WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?

Sisters: Ummm...

Then they heard Lincoln outside as he was reached neat the bins. The family looked out and saw that Lincoln was leaving.

Rita: L-Lincoln?!

Lynn Sr: Son what are you doing?!

Lincoln points to his sisters.

Lincoln: They will explain the truth...while I'm away for a bit. For now, goodbye.

Lincoln then presses a red button and started to fly away.

Rita: Oh my gosh, my baby!!!

Lynn Sr looked at the sisters angrily.

Lori: We can exp-

Lynn Sr: ZIP IT, EVERYONE INSIDE, NOW!!!

They all did as they were told as Lynn grabbed Rita and heading inside.

**In the morning, Loudster Resistance.**

Linka was awake, as his brothers were at Gus Games and Grubs for the day, leaving her alone and watching TV.

She then hears the door bell, she figures that it could be one of her friends.

She opens it and it revealed Lincoln, in a tank top and with some bruses. He suddenly fainted.

Linka: Lincoln!!!!!

**At the loud house.**

Lynn Sr: Are you girls crazy!!! He was grounded to be learned a lesson, but then you come in and try to do what!?!

Lori: We wanted revenge dad! He took away our best hard work!

Lola: Yeah! He literally ruins everything!

Lynn: He has the right to have this becuase of what of what he did.

They kept babbling.

Lynn Sr: QUIET! All he did was messes your work I get that, but trying to pulverised him with paint, robots, rocks!?

They all looked down.

Lynn Sr: I'm starting to think Lincoln was right, that you are aggressive against him when it was an accident,l. He felt sorry, And what do you do!? You push him this far to being removed from the family

They all realised what their father said. Their anger has gotten the best of him, and they embraced it.

Lynn Sr: As for right now, you are all grounded for a month! Go to your room, now!

Sisters: Yes dad.

They went to there rooms quietly.

Lynn Sr starts to ring Lincoln's phone.

Lynn Sr: Pick up son, please pick up!!!

**With Lincoln.**

Lincoln woke up on a bed while getting up and noticing everything being girly.

He then heard the door open and revealed to be none other than Linka.

Linka: Your awake! *she hugs him*

Lincoln: What happened?

Linka: You came to my house and fainted.

Lincoln realises he was in his tank top.

Lincoln: Oh, yeah...

Linka: What happened?

Lincoln: Complicated...

His phone rings.

Lincoln: It's dad, I'm not taking...

Linka: I'll do it Lincoln. Do you trust me *she holds his cheek*

Lincoln: I do.

Lincoln gives her the phone and she answers it.

Linka: Hello?

Lynn Sr: Who is this, where is Lincoln!?

Linka: It's ok, I'm a friend of his, I am Linka, he's with me now.

Lynn Sr: Where is he!?

Linka: I'm sorry but he said that he doesn't want to speak to anyone yet. He wants to stay with me until everything is OK.

Lynn Sr: I knew this would be difficult. Please just promise me that he'll be safe, I promise that everything will be alright.

Linka: I will.

Linka then hangs up.

Lincoln: What happened.

Linka: He said that he needs to make sure your OK, he promises to fix this whole issue.

Lincoln: I really hope so. Thanks Linka.

Linka: I'm always here for you.

Then they both leaned in and kissed.

...

Lincoln was being shaken by someone as he heard his name rapidly shouted out.

Lana: LINCOLN!!!

Lincoln shot up awake, only to see himself in his bedroom.

Lincoln: W-what happened?

Lana: I had a bad dream...

Lincoln: So did I, it was horrible, some werid and the rest horrible. Ever since I came back from that cave, I have been having alternate daja vu dreams. It's so werid.

Lana: What was it about?

Lincoln: I really don't want to talk about it.

Lana: Can't agure with that I don't want to talk about mine either.

Lincoln: Travis what time is it.

Travis: 3am, sir

Lincoln got out of bed and holds his pillow.

Lincoln: Come on, let's watch some TV till we fall asleep.

Lana: Thanks bro.

Lincoln: No problem.

They both watched TV quietly and eventually sleep after that.

Together.


End file.
